Hoy no es mi día eso creo
by Eliih Him
Summary: Masaru pasa el peor día de su vida, parecía que la mala suerte lo perseguía, pero siempre suele pasar algo al final del día... ¿será para bien o para mal? Siii! pésimo summay pero denle una oportunidad *u* pasen y lean no muerdo lo prometo XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Yo sin mouse T^T**

**Mi papá no me lo quiere comprar, ni siquiera una memoria para mi celular TT-TT**

**Bueno je esto salió gracias a las macanas que se mandó mi tío, si les contara todas las que se mandó XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia n.n**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado.**

**#Perdonen la cacografía.**

**#Los RRBZ tienen 17 y las PPGZ 16.**

**#Los RRBZ y las PPGZ están en cursos diferentes.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

**oooooooooooooo**

En una habitación un poco ordenada, se veía dormir plácidamente a un chico de cabellos pelirrojos despeinados.

― ¡Levántate rápido que llegaremos tarde y esta vez será por tu culpa! ― gritaron desde abajo.

Al abrir sus ojos, se pudieron contemplar unos ojos rojos, extraños pero no menos hermosos. Se levantó y se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida. Cuando ya se había desvestido se metió a la ducha, al abrir la llave del baño, se dio cuenta de que el agua estaba helada, eso significaba que su hermano utilizo toda la caliente.

**POV Masaru**

― ¡KOJIRO HIJO DE MONO ASQUEROSO UTLIZASTE TODA EL AGUA CALIENTE! ― grite y luego escuche las risas del imbécil de mi hermano mediano.

― ¡TU TAMBIEN ERES HIJO DEL MONO MASARU! ― me grito de vuelta desde la cocina al parecer.

― ¡TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO SALGA!

― ¡QUIERO VERTE INTENTARLO!

― ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR MIERDA COMPORTENCE COMO LA EDAD QUE TIENEN! ― escuche la voz de mi hermano menor.

― ¡TU CALLATE MAKOTO! ― gritamos con Kojiro.

Salí rápido de ese baño, no quería morir de hipotermia tan joven y guapo.

Odio tener que ir a la escuela, pero no puedo negar que me veo sexy con el uniforme, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalón azul y zapatos negros, aunque siempre llevo la camisa afuera y la corbata algo suelta y cadenas sueltas en el pantalón, ah y no nos olvidemos de mi gorra roja con negro, amo esta gorra.

― ¿Ya está Masaru? ― pregunto Makoto al verme bajar por la escalera y haciéndose el nudo de la corbata.

―Vámonos ― le dije quitándole una tostada a Kojiro y yéndome hacia la puerta.

― ¡Oye esa era mía!

―Bien dicho, ERA tuya ― dije sacándole la lengua.

―No peleen y vayámonos que llegaremos tarde ― dijo el rubio oxigenado de mi hermano.

―Exacto, comparte tu comida con tu hermano mayor idio… ― iba tan distraído peleando con Kojiro que no me fije en la cascara de banana que estaba tirada en la entrada, al menos no amortigüe mi caída con mi cara.

―JAJAJA ― se reían los muy idiotas definitivamente mataré a ese mono apestoso por dejar las cascaras en la entrada.

― ¡MALDITO MONO DESEREBRADO ¿POR QUE MIERDA NO TIRAS TU PUTA BASURA EN OTRO LUGAR?!

―Tranquilo Masaru, mejor vayámonos ― decía Makoto empujándome hacía afuera.

― ¡CUANDO VUELBA PREPARATE PARA MORIR MONO APESTOSO!

**POV Normal**

**En el sótano…**

― ¡CUANDO VUELBA PREPARATE PARA MORIR MONO APESTOSO!

―Demonios este mocoso esta cada día más violento ¿Por qué no se consigue una novia como los otros dos malcriados Mojo? ― decía Mojo escondiendo en un túnel que había cavado la otra vez para esconderse del pelirrojo.

**De vuelta con los chicos…**

―Lo matare cuando vuelva ― decía el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Tranquilo mira ya casi llegamos a la secundaria ― decía Makoto tratando de animar a su hermano.

― ¡Qué bien ya tenía sueño! Sigo sin entender porque no volamos hacia la escuela, por algo tenemos estos poderes ni modo de usarlos para satisfacernos ― decía Kojiro estirándose.

― ¡HAGANSE A UN LADO! ― grito una chica de cabellos azabaches despeinados, con el mismo uniforme solo que esta traía falda y debajo de esta un short, ya que venía montada en una patineta.

―Hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste? ― le dijo Kojiro mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía bajar de su patineta.

― ¡Ten más cuidado imbécil mira si me hacías caer! ― decía la azabache mientras le proporcionaba un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

―Kaoru preciosa, tú sabes que te iba a atrapar ― dijo y empezó a besarla, siendo correspondido por la chica.

― ¡Váyanse a un hotel exhibicionistas! ― dijeron al unísono.

Los dos entraron a la secundaria, dejando atrás a los morenos. Al entrar vieron a la novia del rubio y a su amiga.

― ¡Hola amor! ― grito la chica de ojos azules y de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas altas y con el uniforme.

― ¡Hola mi vida! ― contesto Makoto yéndose hacía donde estaba esta.

―Ustedes no empiecen también ― se quejó el pelirrojo.

―Oh buenos días Masaru ¿Cómo amaneciste? ― pregunto la rubia sonriendo a su cuñado.

―Hola Miyako, bien ¿tú?

―Bien muchas gracias.

―Bueno vamos entrando porque ya no falta mucho para que toco el timbre ― decía Makoto tomando la mano de su novia y entrando a la secundaria.

― ¡Par de tortolos dejen sus babas que hay clases! ― grito Masaru viendo a los tortolos.

―Al parecer se saltaran la primera clase ― decía Miyako sonriendo nerviosamente al verlos.

―Oye Miyako ¿Momoko? ― pregunto Masaru al darse cuenta que la traga dulces pelirroja no estaba con la rubia.

―Oh tenía que ir a la biblioteca a dejar el libro de economía ― contesto.

― ¿Por qué te pusiste triste al no verla esta mañana? ― pregunto sonriendo burlón el rubio.

―No seas imbécil, solo lo hice porque no tengo a quien molestar todos están en sus burbujas ― dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que no vean su sonrojo.

―Lo que digas, ¡OYE KOJIRO TENEMOS EDUCACION FISICA!

Al escuchar el grito de Makoto, Kojiro dejó de besar a su novia para prestarle atención a su hermano menor.

― ¿En serio?

―Si hoy es lunes ¿no te acuerdas?

― ¡Cierto! lo siento nena, pero tendrás que dejar ir a tu sexy novio a su clase y dejar en ridículo a todos los de su clase, otra vez ― dijo sonriendo burlón y pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su chica.

―No esperaría menos de ti.

―Si te venzo a ti que eres una powerpuff girl, ¿Por qué tendría que dejarme vencer por unos insectos insignificantes? **(N/A: oh Vegeta! X3)**

― ¡No eres capaz de vencerme imbécil!

― ¡Claro que sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Ya dejen sus peleas y vámonos! ― dijo Masaru ya exasperado llevándose a su hermano con él y siendo seguido por Makoto.

― ¡Nos vemos al recreo Miyako! ― dijo y después se fue hacía el sum **(N/A: así le llamamos en mi escuela al lugar donde tienen las gradas para ver los partidos de vóley :D )**.

― ¡Hasta luego Makoto!

―Vámonos Miyako que nosotras también llegaremos tarde ― dijo Kaoru dándose la vuelta y entrando al establecimiento siendo seguida por su amiga.

**oooooooooooooo**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Siempre me salen two-shot TT^TT**

**Todo por culpa de la inspiración ¬o¬**

**Pero me quedo lindo… o eso creo ^-^U**

**Espero que les haya gustado c:**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XP XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Yo con sueño XD**

**Y sin mouse todavía u.u**

**Je bueno sigamos con las locuras de mi pobre tío Julio XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia n.n**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado.**

**#Perdonen la cacografía.**

**#Los RRBZ tienen 17 y las PPGZ 16.**

**#Los RRBZ y las PPGZ están en cursos diferentes.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

**ooooooo****oooooooooooooooooo**

― ¡Muy bien chicos vallan a las duchas! ― grito el profesor Anyelo **(N/A: mi profesor de educación física XD).**

Los chicos al escuchar el grito del profesor dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo.

― ¡Kojiro vámonos! ― grito Masaru junto a Makoto viendo como Kojiro no dejaba de practicarle una llave.

―Hum amargados ― dijo y lo soltó para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

Los chicos se fueron a las duchas, Kojiro y Makoto no demoraron tanto n bañarse ya que estaban menos traspirados que los demás.

― ¡Masaru date prisa tengo hambre! ― grito Makoto llorando cómicamente.

― ¡Mierda váyanse si quieren! ― ese grito basto para que el rubio saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El pelirrojo siguió bañándose tranquilamente, cuando hubo terminado salió con una toalla atada a la cintura **(N/A: *¬*) **se estaba poniendo el pantalón de la escuela cuando sintió que abrían la puerta de las duchas, pensó que eran o sus hermanos u otros chicos.

― Hola Masaru ¿cómo estás? ― dijo una voz demasiado chillona a sus espaldas.

― ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! ― pregunto al voltearse y reconocer a la dueña de la voz.

―Vine a verte amor ― dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

―Bueno ya me viste, ahora lárgate ― dijo volteándose y tomar su camisa, pero la chica se lo impidió.

―Masaru quiero hacerlo contigo ahora ― dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

―Búscate a otro Shirongane ― dijo alejándose de la chica.

―Oh vamos te dije que me llamaras Himeko ― dijo volviéndose a acercar.

―Te acercas y gritare que me estas tratando de violar ― dijo sonriendo burlón y sentándose para ponerse sus zapatillas.

― ¡¿Violar?! ¡Te encantaría que yo fuese tuya! ― chillo roja de coraje.

―Creo que es todo lo contrario ates preferiría hacerlo con cualquier animal que me quisiese comer antes que contigo Shirongane ― se río ante la cara de Himeko, su rostro mostraba furia contenida, creo que le faltaba poco para que saliese su otro yo.

― ¡Eres un…!

― ¡AUXILIO HIMEKO SHIRONGANE…! ― no pudo continuar con su grito de "auxilio" ya que la pelirroja le tapó la boca.

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

―Mjshaghr.

― ¿Qué? ― no contesto solo se señaló la boca y está le quito la mano de encima.

―Me largo ― dijo tomó su mochila y su camisa y salió de las duchas dejando sola a la chica.

― ¡MASARU HIM VUELBE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! ― chillo Himeko al ver como el chico salía de las duchas.

"Con cada loca que me encuentro en esta escuela" iba pensando el chico mientras se iba a buscar algo de comer.

**Con los demás…**

― ¿Oigan no creen que Masaru ya se está tardando? ― preguntaba Momoko viendo como los chicos comían tranquilamente.

―No te preocupes Momoko seguro que está teniendo sexo en las duchas ― decía Kojiro cuando tragó lo que estaba comiendo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― pregunto Momoko mientras se levantaba de su asiento con la intención de ir a buscar al pelirrojo.

―Lo digo en broma pelirroja, no creo que eso lo haga el idiota.

― ¿Qué idiota? ― preguntaba Masaru al llegar a la mesa y sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué tu amiguita que está sentada al lado tuyo creyó que estabas teniendo sexo en las duchas ― decía Kojiro como si nada.

―No me llamo Kojiro Him ― dijo sonriendo burlón.

―No empiecen, ah por cierto hoy salimos temprano ya que no tenemos más clases ― habló Makoto.

―Oh que mal ― decía Miyako mirando disimuladamente a Momoko.

― ¡Es lo mejor rubia! ― grito Kojiro mientras se estiraba.

― ¡Cállate imbécil! Y acompáñame hasta mi casillero ―decía Kaoru levantando a su novio y llevándolo a rastras.

― ¡Puedo caminar solo!

―Aja si como digas.

Los demás veían la escena con algo de gracia por las típicas peleas de os verdes.

―Si dices que ya salimos voy por mis cosas y me voy, tengo un sueño ― decía el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba.

― ¡Bueno con Miyako nos vamos a su curso y de ahí voy por mis cosas! ― aviso Makoto.

― ¡Claro vamos! ― dijo y tomo la mano de su novio y se fueron hablando.

―Bueno pelirroja está vez no te haré más compañía solo porque ya quiero irme a dormir.

―Sí como digas oye ¿nos podemos cuándo salga de la escuela? Digo si puedes venir otra vez hasta aquí claro ― pregunto sonrojándose ligeramente.

―Claro vendré a la salida.

― ¡Sí está bien! Bueno nos vemos a la salida ― dijo para luego tomar su bolso e irse por el mismo camino que el de los azules.

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí sentado viendo como desaparecía la pelirroja de su vista. Tenía que esperar a sus hermanos, no tenía ganas de irse solo hasta su casa y aguantar al mono apestoso haciendo sus cosas raras.

Habrán pasado diez o quince minutos desde que se fueron sus hermanos, cuando los vio que venían empujándose o golpeándose con sus cosas.

― ¡Hasta que llegan! ― grito Masaru levantándose del asiento.

―Llegamos eso es lo importante ― decía Kojiro mientras se ubicaba a la izquierda de su hermano mayor.

―Si claro… ―no pudo continuar ya que sintió algo mojado en su pierna; bajo la mirada y vio que un perro lo estaba usando como baño ― ¡MALDITO PERRO! ― grito enfurecido Masaru y provocando las carcajadas de sus hermanos.

―Es… un… perro… no sabía… lo que… hacía jajaja ― decía entre risas Makoto.

― ¡JAJAJA ENVIDIO TU SUERTE HERMANO JAJAJA! ― grito Kojiro sosteniéndose el estómago.

―Cállense ― dijo Masaru sacándose su gorra para espantar al perro que el muy desgraciado no se iba.

Estaba tan concentrado en el animal que no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que una paloma que pasaba por ahí le cago en la cabeza.

― ¡MALDITO PAJARACO! ― grito viendo a la paloma que por nueva cuenta le cago encima solo que esta fue a parar en su cara.

― ¡JAJAJA! ― se rieron sus hermanos.

El chico no tenía ganas de nada solo de darse un baño y urgente.

El camino fue silencioso por parte del pelirrojo, ya que Makoto y Kojiro no paraban de reírse.

Apenas llego a su casa tiro su mochila en el sofá y se fue directamente hacía el baño; cuando termino de bañarse se fue a su habitación, se puso una camiseta roja y blanco en las manos y cuello, jean negro y converses rojas, no nos olvidemos de su inseparable gorra roja con negro.

―Aún son las diez podría tomar una siesta hasta que sea hora de ir a la escuela por Momoko ― dijo en un susurro para luego quedar dormido.

Pasaron las horas y su celular sonó a las once y media indicando que desgraciadamente tenía que levantarse.

Se levantó y se fue a lavar la cara, volver a su habitación por su celular y salir sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

**POV Masaru**

Qué día de mierda, primero que Kojiro gasto toda el agua caliente, segundo que me caí por culpa de maldita cascara de banana del mono… ahora que recuerdo tenía que matarlo cuando volviera… como sea ¿en qué me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Tercero que la zorra de Shirongane trato de acostarse conmigo en las duchas, cuarto que me orino un perro, quinto que me cago un pájaro o paloma y lo peor es que fueron dos veces ¡DOS VECES! Qué maldita suerte la mía este día fue el peor.

― ¡Masaru! ― escuche que me llamaban.

Al voltear vi a Momoko que venía corriendo alegremente, se veía muy linda, creo que no fui el único que lo note ya que vi como todos se le quedaban viendo ¡qué babosos!

― ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto enojado ― dijo cuando llego a mi lado.

―Tuve un día de mierda solamente eso ― dije frunciendo el ceño al recordar todo lo sucedido.

―Bueno espero mejorarlo ― dijo al principio no entendí y la mire confundido, pero luego sentí como juntaba sus labios con los míos.

Bueno ya adivinaron mi reacción ¿no?

Cerré mis ojos y le rodee la cintura con mis brazos y ella hiso lo mismo solo que con m cuello. Le mordí el labio inferior para profundizar el beso y volverlo más apasionado. Bueno el maldito oxigeno entra en mi lista negra ¡¿por qué tienes que hacer tanta falta en estos momentos?! No sabes cómo te odio; sin más nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de este, pero eso si no dejamos de abrazarnos.

― ¿Tú también lo odias? ― me pregunto.

―Más de lo que te imaginas ― le dije sonriendo burlón.

―Y… ¿ahora qué? ― pregunto sonrojada.

―Simple desde ahora sos mía… mí novia ― dije para volver a besarla.

Este día no fue tan malo como creí en un principio, de hecho fue el mejor de los que me espera al lado de la sexy pelirroja de las Powerpuff Girls Z.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me gusto como quedo :3 espero que a ustedes también ;)**

**Bueno sin más me despido**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XP**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
